Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers
Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers is an American television series based on the Power Rangers franchise by Saban Entertainment, which truly based on the Super Sentai franchise by Toei. Plot Since the beginning of time, there were a planet called Awesome, which wasn't a bit far from Earth, where the Awesomoians live in peace and harmony until a army of demonic-like creatures know as the ToxiDemons attacks and soon battling a group of multi-colored heroes know as the Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers. As the war goes on between the two tribes, the ToxiDemons' grand emperor, Villainog suddenly mysterious transform into uncontrollable a octopus/sunflower/butterfly-like hybrid monster where he completely destroy the planet. The two tribes than travel to prehistoric Earth where they continues their neverending war. But, the six Awesome Chargers Rangers, Drako, Saiz, Sharkyl, Hedgehog, Cheetai, and Windy, all quickly sacrifice themselves as Heavenizer use a powerful that sealed the ToxiDemons in deep below the underworld for million of years shorty before putting himself in a stasis pod. Now in the present, the ToxiDemons has reawaken and start to wreak havoc. But, Heavenizer quickly reawaken and summon six young trouble outcasts to fight against them as the new Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers where they save the world where they once having trouble of fitting in. But, as the battle goes on, they gain new Rangers to their rank, unlocking new arsenal, getting new zords, and battling new fearsome enemies along the way on their neverending journey of saving the world, cause they refuse to give up and will always bring in the pure awesomeness! Characters Rangers Allies * Heavenizer * Hypebolt * Original Awesome Chargers Rangers ** Drako ** Saiz ** Sharkyl ** Hedeghog ** Cheetai ** Windy Villains (ToxiDemons) * Emperor Terrorazor * Empress Horrorella * Prince Terroraze * Princess Horrorette * Psychohead * Goblingax * Demonites * Grand Emperor Villainog * ToxiDemonlings Supporting Characters * Mrs. Addison * Leslie Starkinson * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Arsenal Morphers * Awesome Charger Morphers Sidearm * Awesome Sable * Awesome Gun Team Weapons & Team Blasters * Super Awesome Charger Blaster ** Power-Up Armors * Penultimate Armors Vehicles * Awesomecycles Megazords Main Megazords * Super Awesome Charger Megazord ** Alternate Combinations * Awesome Charger Megazord Wild Stinger Mode * * * * Episodes # Awesome... Charged! # Teamwork # Bill's Penultimate Challenge # Gold and Cyan # The Grand Emperor of All ToxiDemons!, Pt. I # The Grand Emperor of All ToxiDemons!, Pt. II # The Grand Emperor of All ToxiDemons!, Pt. III # Friendship Powers # The Lovely Rangers # The Penultimate Warrior # Dolpfinn's Wrath # A Eye for a Eye # Breaking Black # The Return of an Old Enemy # An Royal Reawakening, Pt. I # An Royal Reawakening, Pt. II # Save the Forest # Speed Demons # Save the Last Date # Goblingax's Family # Rivals # The Light Yellow and the Purple # Zords Hunting # The Orange Condor # Twelve Rangers United as One! # An Prehistoric Reawakening, Pt. I # An Prehistoric Reawakening, Pt. II # An Prehistoric Reawakening, Pt. III # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia * The first Power Rangers series to start off with six Rangers, instead of five or three. * The first Power Rangers series to have 100 episodes. * The series take elements from other Saban shows, such as VR Troopers, Big Bad Beetleborgs, Masked Rider, Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, and Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog. * This is the first ever Power Rangers to not based on a Super Sentai, until the series were adapt on Super Sentai as Irosei Sentai Heroranger. * * * See Also * Irosei Sentai Heroranger - Super Sentai's counterpart. Category:Billy2009 Category:Power Rangers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics Category:Series